The Devil Cometh
by InspiredGrl2008
Summary: This isn't a story, but a dream I had one day. I woke up from a nap and wrote down exactly what I dreamed. It was kind of trippy for me, because I have never dreamed about a t.v. show before. I guess this is just something my subconscious came up with if ever the Winchester were to die.


The Devil Cometh

"We're ready to begin." Sam and Dean walked down from the kitchen into the living room, and over to the little white rickety coffee table. Dean dropped an old worn and tired map on the table. The boys looked it over as a deep sadness fell upon them. The map was folded and creased on tan paper. It almost looked something like an old treasure map. Only instead of treasure, it mapped out every place the boys had been in all their travels. Dean sighed as he broke the silence, "Well you ready to do this?" He asked, looking across to his brother. Sam simply replied, "Always."

The day was bright and sunny. Almost too beautiful for what was about to happen. No one in that quiet neighborhood would have any idea that the Winchesters were surrounded by Crowley and his minions, all dressed to the nines. Crowley had always had an end game in mind for the Winchesters, and it was about to come to fruition. Laying on a table in the living room was the body of Crowley's true love. All these years he kept her a secret. All these years he wanted her back, but for some reason couldn't bring her back to life. However, the Winchesters could. The boys stood side by side next to her dead body, which was somehow perfectly preserved. She was pale in the face, but had the most perfect hourglass figure with shoulder length brown flowy curls. Crowley had found a spell that when said correctly would trade the Winchester lives for hers. All they had to do was recite the incantation, then stab her with the curvy blade meant for this particular spell.

The boys clutched the hilt of the blade as Sam began, "Spiritous, Cosmoos, Demonus..." Dean joined in, and as they both began to chant they could feel the room spinning. They felt like they were in an episode of The Twilight Zone. Only no one else in the room could see what they were experiencing. The boys chanting got louder and louder. Besides themselves, and the body of the woman, the only thing the Winchesters could see was black and a starry blur of the night sky as the spinning sensation became overwhelming. The boys souls were being painful sucked from their bodies. "…SPIRITOUS, COSMOOS, DEMONUS!" They shouted the last line of the spell then together plunged the dagger deep into the woman's chest. In a burst of blinding white light, that shown straight through the roof of the house, the boy's bodies were lifted into the heavens. The light was so bright and the boys were taken so quickly that Crowley nor his demons saw what happened. One demon minion looked about and quickly headed to his nearest window. He looked up towards the sky and saw absolutely nothing. But he said with full confidence and a hint of deep sorrow, "They're gone. The Winchesters are gone."

Crowley couldn't care less. He walked over to his love and watched as life filled her body again, but to Crowley's dismay the first thing she said when she awoke was, "Where's Dean?" Crowley rolled his eyes in frustration knowing that something had gone wrong. So he thumped his two fingers against her forehead and cast a sleeping spell on her. She fell back on to the table. "Sir, sir…did it work?" one of his minions asked. "No…it didn't" Crowley replied. Feeling most defeated Crowley huffed, as he walked over to a nearby end table to retrieve a manila folder with some paper work on the Winchesters. He couldn't believe he had just killed the boys once and for all, yet he felt hopelessly empty. As he flipped through the folder he came across what he was looking for. It was a picture of the boys taken long ago. From one of the many times that Crowley had them locked up in a warehouse. He wanted to see their faces, as if the boys had been gone for years and years. As if he was somehow already forgetting what they looked like. As Crowley stared at the picture it was then that he noticed something terribly disturbing. There was another man tied up with the Winchesters in that photograph. Only he was never in that picture before, and the man looked at Crowley through the picture as if he was staring directly at him. As Crowley stared in utter confusion at this, the man suddenly appeared behind him. "Well hello there Crowley."

Crowley shuttered as he turned to face this mystery man. He was about as tall as Crowley, middle aged Caucasian man with blonde hair, and a scruffy blonde beard. "Who the bloody hell are you?" Crowley demanded. "I sir am the game maker." The blonde replied. He took a step closer to Crowley as he asked again, hoping to get deeper clarification. "The what," Crowley couldn't figure this guy out. Again, the man took a step closer. "The game maker, you see I'm the one who shows up when the game has changed, and the game has defiantly changed." The man took a leap towards Crowley's love and reached out to touch her. "Ah, ah, ah." Crowley jumped in between the man and his love and wiggled his finger as if to say, "She's off limits." It was in that same moment that Crowley realized all his minions were gone, and he was shockingly alone. The blonde man crept up to Crowley real close and said to him, "You see I know what you have done. I know the deepest desires of your heart, and you want the Winchesters back. I sir, can make that happen. So…do you want them back?" A sickening silence fell over the room. Crowley didn't answer.


End file.
